A New Family
by starktinkertoys
Summary: Sometimes people get surprises, including being pregnant. But for Loki and Toni they might get more then they possibly can handle. (Frostiron, Fem!Loki, Fem!Tony, Preggers Loki
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Sorry for the chapters, they will all be kinda short) **

Chapter 1: The test

Loki sat in the bathroom with the pregnancy test in her hand, still not able to comprehend how or when it happened. The only person she has slept with was Toni and well, Toni can't get her pregnant.

"Hey babe are you okay? You have been in there for a while."

Toni was on the other side of the door holding Loki's coffee. She tried opening the door but Loki had locked it and sealed it with a magical bond, not allowing even Jarvis to unlock it.

"Lo. Come on your coffee is going to be cold." Toni refused to leave, she worked to hard to make the brand new coffee machine work for Loki not to drink it. And plus Loki never locks herself in the bathroom. Ever.

"Go away! I wish to not be seen right now. Just leave my coffee on the floor and I will get it in a second." Loki sounded like she was crying, Toni was not ok with this at all.

"Okay...if you say so." She put down the coffee cup and made the noise as if she did walk away and remained silent until Loki opened the door. After a minute, Loki opened the door not even seeing Toni, and at that moment Toni held the door open and barged into the bathroom.

"Whats with the box?" Toni questioned picking up the box.

"I told you to stay out!" Loki said banging her fist on the counter, cracking it all the way to the sink.

"Correction. You said you did not want to be seen, not for me to come in. Now why do you have a pregnancy test box? Wait! You're pregnant! How! Are you cheating on me?!" Toni's tone of voice changed within half a second.

"No I'm not I swear on the nine realms! Its... your child." Her face had no trace of happiness, only guilt. She handed Toni the 3 tests that all showed positive.

"M-My child?" Toni was so confused. She is a woman, how does a woman get another woman pregnant. But then again, there is the proof, lying in her hand.

"I do believe it was from that one night we got drunk, and I turned you into a man. And well I guess we didn't even process the fact that we needed condoms." she shrugged hoping that Toni wouldn't yell anymore.

"So you are saying I knocked you up." Toni sat on the counter, not capable of looking Loki in the eye

"In Midguardian terms yes. And just to let you know, us Asguardian women tend to have very short pregnancies compared to women here." Loki sat on the rim of the tub and sipped her coffee.

"How short?" Toni finally looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Somewhat around a month."

"Well at least I don't have to deal with nine months of hell." Toni smiled.

"Actually it's worse. It's all those nine months scrunched up into one."

"Oh shit I'm screwed." Toni lowered her head accepting the fact that pure hell from the goddess of mischief is about to break loose.

Loki only smiled and had a good feeling about this new family that her and Toni will have.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

That night and the next three weeks were brutal, at least for Toni. Loki had kept her up every night demanding everything, and having severe mood swings. Her demands ranged from everything to weird food cravings to sex, and sometimes Toni would give her what she wanted, but then Loki would have a mood swing and not want it at all. Leaving Toni who did all the hard work to give her girlfriend what she wanted, just to sit there and wait for another demand.

After the three weeks of hell she was finally able to sleep at four in the morning Loki went to sleep, only allowing Toni three hours of sleep before she got a phone call from Clint.

"Clint it's seven in the morning this better be pretty damn important."

"Fury wants you to come in. I don't know why, if I did I would tell you. And I would hurry, he doesn't seem to be happy."

Toni groaned and hung up, why her? Why now? Can't a girl get any sleep now a days? No. Great...just...great. She got up and put on her pants and an old ACDC shirt. She skipped worrying about the brown scruffy mess called hair. Toni went over to the side Loki was and kissed her forehead and left.

The city actually wasn't half bad in the morning, unless you were driving. Nobody wants to drive in New York. Luckily for her she had an iron man suit, sad thing is that she had an iron man suit. That means she was expected to be there in a short amount of time, and that means seeing Furry even sooner than she would have hoped.

SHIELD was the last place Toni wanted to be right now. She has a pregnant goddess at home, and who the hell knows what she could be doing to annoy Toni. And to top it all off, Toni hated Fury. Fury even breathing was a good enough reason for Toni wanting to push him off a cliff.

"Yeah! That's great Toni. You're so smart. I can push him off a cliff and watch him fall to his death. Hahah that would be am- wait. Whoa Toni stop. No need to be Loki right now. Leave the crazy for home."

Walking down the corridor she could see Fury staring at her with his one eye. She sighed and went into the room, joining the rest of the team except for Bruce.

"Please tell me you guys at least made coffee."

Everyone only just looked at her and scowled. Toni lowered her head until she saw Bruce with her iron man cup filled with his amazing coffee.

"Yes! Thank you my science bro!"

"Sure thing. We all don't need to suffer another SSDR."

"SSDR?" Toni said in confusion, trying to think of what it could mean.

"It means a Stark Sleep Deprived Rampage." Natasha butted in.

"Oh. Aww how thoughtful of you guys." Toni chuckled and drank her coffee.

"Now is not the time for shits and giggles! Stark get your shit together and pay attention. Because this involves you greatly."

Everyone knew when Toni was involved. It was NEVER, and some serious tension built up in the room. Clint was the one to blurt out, cutting the tension just a little.

"Oh shit Toni is in the doghous- OW TASHA! That hurt!" Clint lowered in his chair rubbing his arm while Natasha was scolding him. All Thor could do was laugh.

"So Fury what is the big trouble with Toni?" Steve asked wanting answers now.

"Yeah why am I here? I finally got some sleep." Toni interrupted and got a face full of annoyed Steve. Which was okay because Steve can't be mad at her forever. She spun in her chair waiting for an answer from Fury.

"You are here because we found an unauthorized person in your house and I want to kn-"

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Unauthorized. My house? Hahah. No. See Nicky dear it is my house and that does not give you permission to tell me how to handle visitors ok. It could just be some random bitch I hooked up with at a bar for all we know."

"You're sleeping with a bar hookup? That's so typical you. Ow! Tasha quit it!" Clint now rubbed his head.

She thought to herself "That was now two slaps from Natasha. Great girlfriend you got there bird for brains. Wonder how long it will be till he hits back. Wait. Come on Toni stop loosing your train of thought."

"That's not my point. My point is that SHIELD and especially you Fury. Can't tell me who to let in my house and have your permission. You are not my damn father!"

All Fury gave her was that face that makes everyone hide their tail between their legs. Because Toni just questioned his authority, which happens a lot. And If anything bothered Fury, that would have been it.

"It's not even the fact that it's a random person. The fact is that this is not a random person. And that person is Loki. So unless you have a good reason and not one of your stupid ass excuses, you better tell me why she is there.

Toni sighed and lowered her head a little. Everyone turned to her, their faces looked as if they were on Jerry Springer and finding out Toni's secret.

"How long has she been under our radar Stark?" Fury's face couldn't be any more stern then it was. It even scared Toni, and Toni could care less about Fury yelling at her.

"A year." She mumbled.

"YOU HAVE BEEN WITH MY SISTER!" Thor boomed. And the whole room shook, everyone stood still. Steve almost pissed himself he has never been so scared in his life. It made Toni jump and knock over her coffee.

"Yes...And I...ummm...well...the birds and the bees-"

"She is pregnant?" Bruce was the first to get it. Following Steve, Clint, and Natasha. Thor had no idea what birds and bees had anything to do with his little sister.

"How you're not a guy?" Clint as Natasha said in sync. Both interested and not even offended. Clint is questionable because of how Loki took over his mind. But that was the past and Loki actually wasn't that bad.

"Thats not possible. Only a man can get a woman pregnant."

Steve stuttered and all sorts of confused of what just went down two seconds ago.

"CONGRATULATIONS LADY STARK. YOU AND MY SISTER SHALL HAVE A MOST GLORIOUS FAMILY!" Thor once again boomed and rose from his seat to give her a very welcoming hug.

"Uhh...Thor...small woman...can't breath...Thor...stop." She took in deep breaths as soon as he let her go. Thor sat back down and Clint gave a thumbs up to Toni. A smile from Natasha and Bruce. And then finally Captain Stick-up-his-ass smiled at her. And not just a whatever smile, he was happy for her, she finally is keeping people away from the inside of her legs.

Toni got back to her seat again to meet Fury's cold stare again. She was uneasy along with the rest of the group. She was knee deep in shit, more like neck deep. Loki pregnant and staying at Toni's house was not ok. Especially when she is the enemy and iron man, part of the good guys, slept and got a villain pregnant.

"Toni you and Loki are under SHIELD arrest." Guards walked by and and handcuffed her hands together. All of them stood up except for Steve who looked at them with the face, telling them there is nothing they can do now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Loki woke up from her sleep, more like Jarvis woke her up. It was the normal morning wake up around eight thirty. But something didn't feel right about this morning, it wasn't the morning sickness or kicks from the baby. She shrugged it off and walked to the kitchen, and looked around. No Toni still, weird she usually is home by now. And even not then Toni would have told Jarvis to make the coffee when Loki woke up.

"Jarvis. Where's Toni." Loki said graving her coffee packet trying to figure out the new coffee machine.

"After seven forty this morning I have no trace of Miss Stark. She left this morning around seven twelve to attend a SHIELD meeting." The AI's voice echoed around the house.

Loki thought to herself, the meeting probably explains why Toni is gone. But why did Jarvis loose communication, something must not be right.

"Wow you are a strong one aren't you." she looked at her stomach as the baby kicked and smiled knowing for sure the baby is healthy.

Suddenly a window broke and a SHIELD agent bursts through the window. Three more appear and surround Loki

"What the hell do you think you are doing peasant- Get your hands off of me!" She tried escaping their grip but the pain from the baby was too much and she couldn't move. Loki tried casting spells, but that didn't work out either. The baby took up all her energy.

They handcuffed her and took her outside and threw her in the back of a highly secure truck, specially built for Thor and herself.

"YOU CAN'T ARREST ME PEASANTS I AM THE GODDESS OF MISCHIEF! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DEALING WI-!" The doors slammed shut cutting out all the noise from inside. They drove her to SHIELD and from then she had to pass down the hallways and see the faces of Toni's team.

Clint had his fists clenched and was ready to shoot and kill all the agents there. Natasha looked at Loki then at Clint to calm him down. Bruce and Steve both had worried faces watching her walk down the hallway. And then there was Thor, Thor was yelling at the top of his lungs raising his hammer.

"How dare you!" Unhand my sister and I shall promise you wont be severely hurt!" Thunder rumbled inside the building.

"Thor. It's ok, I'm not hurt. I don't need you getting involved for what me and Toni did." She said this very calmly knowing this was the only way for Thor to calm down. She put her head down and walked to her cell. Her cell was far away from Toni, Fury refused for them to be together.

In the cell, a bunch of scientists came in with a bunch tools. Loki was beyond pissed, she could have killed them all and escape, but she was far to weak to even cast a simple spell. And maybe if she cooperated with them she could see Toni, bit that was about to become an issue when people were poking and prodding her. That was by far one of the worst things Loki could ever think of, especially when it's from Midguardians. They took blood samples, x-rays, DNA tests, and the last was the most nerve racking and scariest... the sonogram.

"What are you doing?" Loki looked at the woman who lifted up her shirt and spread petroleum jelly on her stomach.

"Calm down don't worry. This is going to show the fetus that you are starting to develop." She said calmly.

"What is that? I don't understand peasant language." Loki rolled here eyes and shivered from the cold jelly.

"A fetus is what the baby develops in before there are even limbs developed. So as soon as the baby starts kicking that means we can tell the gender."

"The baby is already kicking."

"How! Fury said you have only been pregnant for about three weeks! And you don't even have a bump!" The woman was beyond shocked.

"Women in my realm have very short pregnancies, they are equivalent to a month here. And I use my magic to make the womb bigger inside so it doesn't show on the outside, one mustn't loose her wonderful figure."

"Wow! That is amazing!" She smiled and grab the scanner, placed it on Loki's stomach, and rubbed it around.

"Ok so here on the screen you can see the baby's head and now...oh my gosh!"

"What!" Loki said panicked.

"Congratulations. You don't have one baby. You have twins." the woman smiled at her and continued searching. "Oh and they are both boys!"

"Boys?" Loki laid her head back and look the the ceiling. She smiled and cried. Two wonderful boys. Human looking boys. Not a snake or a horse, not even half dead. Perfectly human. She couldn't wait to tell Toni.

"Would you like to see her?" The woman said packing up the sonogram.

"Huh?" Loki wiped away her tears and sat up.

"Toni. I have access to her cell." The woman held out the keycard to Toni's cell.

"Really? You would do that for me?" Loki stood up.

"Yes. Honestly I don't think you are bad. Scary yes. But not bad. Just...misunderstood." The lady walked to the door and motion Loki to come with her.

"Good I like to be intimidating." Loki said with a smiled and followed her.

They walked down the hallway, avoiding other agents that would blow the whole plan and get Loki and Toni into even more trouble. It seemed like they walked forever until they got to Toni's cell.

"I'll leave you two alone." The woman said handing Loki the keycard to the door so she could go in when she was ready.

"Thank you miss..."

"It's Betty. Betty Ross."

"Thank you Betty." Loki smiled at Betty who smiled back and returned to her lab.

Loki stood there starring at the card, she sighed and swiped it over the scanner and the door opened with a hiss.

Toni faced away from the door, she didn't look to see who it was. She assumed it was probably another person who thinks they are such badasses and try to interrogate poor handcuffed Toni. So she just sat there not even caring.

"Toni..." Loki spoke softly trying not to startle her.

Toni turned around so fast she probably got whiplash, she got up an moved toward Loki. But her handcuffs stopped her, if only she was strong as Thor and she can break the handcuffs off the rail on the wall.

"Stupid damn handcuffs." she took a deep sigh "Are you ok? Did they hurt you? I swear to god of they did!" Toni's face was full of anger, fear, and relief. She wanted to kill Fury for man handling Loki and herself.

"Yes. I'm fine, I have some news." Loki sat down where Toni can sit close.

"News?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Uh huh. It's good news I promise. The babies are ok and healthy-"

"Babies. You mean we have more then just one baby!" Her voice lightened up and scooted closer to Loki.

Loki smiled. "Yes we have twin boys." she placed her hands on Toni's and rubbed them.

Toni's eyes started watering and she hugged Loki to the best of her ability. Loki held her close and kissed the top of her hair.

"I love you babe. And I'm so sorry." Toni cried into Loki's shoulder.

"Sorry? About what?" She lifted up Toni's head.

"That I kept our relationship a secret. That I didn't think of moving somewhere that SHIELD can't watch us. That I-"

"Tony! Don't say that, it's not your fault. If we wouldn't have done that, then we wouldn't have two wonderful boys soon to be born." Toni stopped crying and held Loki close.

They sat there in each others arms, refusing to let each other go. Toni especially refused to let her go even when the boys kicked and knocked the wind out of her.

"Well the boys sure love you." Loki said jokingly

Toni chuckled "So what are we going to name the boy?."

"Hmmmm let's see. Well I'm older so I'll name the first one and you name the second one." Loki smiled and ran her fingers threw Toni's hair.

"That's a great idea babe." Toni smiled and kissed Loki. "Now get out of here before Fury finds out."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The meeting room was a death zone, all agents were afraid to go in. Clint clenched his bow ready to shoot anyone who came in, Natasha sat next to him trying to calm him down. Thor was standing with his arms crossed like we was in a trance, and Steve and Bruce sat on the other side of Clint thinking.

"It's so stupid! Why does Fury think he can do what ever he wants!" Clint yelled slamming his bow on the table causing Thor to get out of his trance.

"Babe calm down. It's okay we will get Toni and Loki out if this mess."

"OKAY? OKAY! No it's not ok Tasha. How would you feel if that was us? It's cruel. Not even Loki deserves that." Clint looked Natasha dead in the eyes and then slammed his head on the table. "It's useless talking to you."

"Clint is right. I mean seriously, Toni finally found her special someone. Even if that special someone is the enemy. And no wonder why Loki hasn't attacked in over a year, it's because Toni was involved in her life and Loki cared enough to not hurt her." Steve said standing up and walking around the room.

"Wow Steve that's very deep for the guy who had a crush on Toni since you figured out that Iron man was actually Iron woman."

Bruce interjected putting on his glasses.

"That's not the point." Steve gave a dark loom and sat back down.

"Guys we need to show this asshat a lesson for messing with the team."

"And my pregnant sister" Thor added.

"And Thor's pregnant sister!" Clint stood up and raised his bow up towards the ceiling.

They all nodded, called Betty over to the room, and plotted a way to get Toni and Loki out. It involved Clint and Natasha researching all the blind spots on every hidden camera, and studying the times agents are around. Bruce, Betty and Thor were the distraction team. And Steve was the tank to break down the door and get them out.

"Ok avengers this is the plan, we are officially incognito till we are ready. So let's begin operation Frostiron." Steve said in the huddle. Clint smiled because he got the credit for naming the operation. The plan took longer than hoped, especially when they were called,minus Toni, to go and stop doom. It has been three and a half weeks. But finally the operation was in action. Betty, Bruce, and Thor all split up in different directions keeping all agents away from the planned escape route. Clint and Natasha were in the security room that they offered to take over for an agent for the rest of the day. Then Steve ran towards the hallway leading to Toni.

He slammed the door down and Toni nearly pissed herself. She turned to see Steve with a cut on his cheek from the metal door.

"Hiya Captain my Captain. Come to break me out?" Toni moved herself so Steve could break the handcuffs.

"Come on. We have to get Loki."

"Alright! Oh thanks for busting me out Steve." Toni smiled and ran with him to the other side of the building. As soon as Steve broke down Loki's door the alarms went off.

"Shit. They have a special alarm." Toni walked through the now doorless room. "Come on babe it's time to take you home." She grabbed Loki's arm and tried to make her run but Loki winced in pain instead. "What's wrong?"

"Toni I am three weeks pregnant. I'm too weak to run. Why do you think I haven't escaped?" Loki looked at Toni. Toni looked at Steve. And Steve looked at Loki, swooped her up into his arms and ran.

Natasha and Clint came from a corner and followed Steve. They grabbed the rest of the team and made their way to a hellicarrier. They all strapped in and Clint flew them out.

"Where do we go now Toni." Clint said calibrating all the indicators.

"Malibu. That's where Fury has no access too. And I will have Jarvis block our signals so we won't be traced." Toni turned her phone on and commanded Jarvis to block the signal which only too a few seconds.

They arrived there and all sat on the couch, Clint stood up with his fists clenched. "What are we going to do? We can't hide forever Toni, what's going to happen to us."

"Clint it's okay, I will make sure that nothing bad will-"

"Toni." Loki said quietly trying not to rudely interrupt. She was nearly hunched over clenching her stomach.

"-happen to us. And I swear to you I will make Fury-"

"Toni." She said a little louder

"-pay for what he did to us and-"

"Toni!" Loki yelled at the top of her lungs

Toni turned to her a bit annoyed "What!"

"Don't tell me what! My fucking water broke."

Natasha's eyes widen along with Bruce. Clint was soon to follow.

"Oh ok that's nice. Wait. What! Your water broke! No! It's so soon!" Toni was having a panic attack, she started hyperventilating and put her hand over her arc reactor.

"We must take her to Asguard!" Thor instead and nobody would argue.

Thor called Himdell to bring them all to Asguard. They arrived and rushed Loki to the healers. The healers prepped Loki for delivery, and Toni was scared beyond her mind. Clint gave her a signature "hawkward" hug to calm her.

"Toni it's going to be okay you hear me. Now Loki needs you right now. She needs you to be strong." Clint pat her back and turned her around "Now go."

Toni slowly walked over to Loki who was in serious pain. Hesitantly Toni grabed her hand. "Lo it's going to be okay. You just have to breath and push. You can do this babe."

"Toni! I don't want to do this!" Loki grabed Toni's hand and squeezed it to the point of nearly breaking. "It hurts so bad!" There were tears in her eyes. Toni has never seen her cry, not even in any sort of pain.

"Ow... It's going to be okay you hear me."

Thor had to leave the room along with Steve, Thor couldn't stand the sight of his sister in pain. Steve was just being modest about seeing a woman give birth. He was also there to calm down Thor, who was about to faint.

A few hours later Loki finally gave birth to the twins. A sigh if relief washed over everyone, Loki held the first born and Toni held the second born.

"What are you going to name them?" Natasha asked.

Loki looked at Tony and then at the baby she was holding and move a hair out of his face. "This little one is Rayn." Rayn was slightly bigger and had straight black hair, green eyes with brown near the pupils, and his skin was more tan like Toni's. "Me and Toni had a promise that I named the first born and she named the second one." Loki smiled cooing Rayn who was crying.

Everyone turned to Toni who held the other baby. Toni gave them all her usual "the hell do you want" face.

"So..." Steve said.

"What's the name?" Bruce added

"This one is Vincent." Toni smiled, a tear ran down her face. Vincent had brown curly hair, brown eyes with green near the pupils, and pale skin like Loki.

"Awww what cute names. Can I hold him?" Natasha asked, Toni handed him to her. As soon as Vincent was in Natasha's arms she was in complete mom mode. "Clint I want a baby."

"What? No!" Clint looked at her, and quickly turned away to avoid the death glare.

After a minute Natasha gave Vincent back to Toni. Everyone left the room, allowing Loki and Toni some private time.

"Wow you know. I never though I would have kids ever in my life. And here we are now." Toni wiped the tear from her eye and held Vincent closer.

"Yes here we are. With a family, our family. And the great friends that will be in this family of ours." Loki leaned over and kissed Toni, then blissfully playing with the little hair Rayn had.

Toni kissed the top of his forehead, but then stopped and looked up with worried eyes. "Lo his skin..."

"what about it?" Loki sat up a bit worried.

"Its cold. Kinda like yours just a little warmer. And it's warm in the room."

"Its probably just hereditary love." Loki laid back down bypassing that little fact about the boys.

They both slept in the room along with the boys who slept soundly. The next morning everyone left but Thor who took them home back to the house in Malibu. They entered the house, it was dark and all of a sudden the lights went off and they were greeted with everyone yelling surprise. Surprisingly this didn't wake the boys up, everyone led Toni and Loki to a dark room, and when the lights were turned on, they were met with a new nursery. It had everything they would need, there was a giant crib with Iron man and Loki plushies, stuffed animals, and a soft baby blanket. The walls were a calm baby blue with a little painting iron man flying on the ceiling. There was even a little diaper changing station topped with a live supply of diapers. Everything was perfect for the boys.

"Guys I don't know what to say, you areall awesome." Toni smiled and set Vincent into the crib, Loki did the same with Rayn.

"Anything for my badass buddy." Clint laughed and walked out of the room, raiding Toni's mini bar.

"Glad you like it." Steve gave his signature smile and went to go see what Clint was doing.

"We'll do anything for you Lady Stark, and my beloved sister." Thor smiled as well and followed Steve.

"Well I think we should celebrate." Toni smirked, she grabed Loki's hand and headed out the room letting the boys sleep along with everyone else.

Everyone grabed some food and glasses setting them down on the coffee table. They all sat on the couch and started drinking some of Toni's special alcohol for special ocassions, they all made jokes and told fun stories. Eventually a few got drunk, and by a few I mean Clint and Toni. Clint challened Toni to a drinking contest five minutes before, it would have ended three minutes ago but Loki and Natahsa weren't allowing any sort of defeat. So that resulted on Loki forcing to drink more, not like Toni couldn't handle it. Natasha threatened Clint to keep on drinking, wich might have been a problem. Toni won anyways, Clint ran to the bathroom to throw up in defeat, while being followed by Natasha who was cursing at him in Russian. Everyone laughed at them, poor Clint always got the shit end of the stick.

"….oh god im afraid of what you would have done if I lost."

"I would have taken out your arc reactor and smash it."

Everyone burst into laughter, except for Loki who didn't understand why they were laughing. She looked at Toni who looked like she was going to pee herself. "I wasn't kidding." Everyone stoped laughing, all with a slight bit of fear amongst their face.

"oh…shit." Toni's eyes were wide, she placed one hand over her chest covering the arc reactor.

Afterwards Clint and Natasha came back, they all continued to have fun and left a while after. Loki used her magic to clean up the mess, she plopped on the couch and took a deep breath then exhaling in one great big sigh. Toni grabed a tablet and made a to-do list, she typed and typed what it seemd to be a mile long list.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a list."

"For?" Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Things that need to be taken care of, like putting a camera in the nursery so we can watch the boys when we are gone, or making everything baby safe, oh and a shopping list."

"Oh, that's actually a good idea. I never knew you were this responcible."

Toni stopped typing and set the tablet down, she held on of Loki's hands and faced her. "I'm a parent now, something I never thought I would ever be in my whole life, and now I am so im going to do my best and be a better parent than my father."

Loki was beyond shock of what Toni said, she still was the narssisistic ass Loki fell in love with, but now she was showing the side of her that meant she truly cared and was committed to having a family. That meant she willingly stoped being the playgirl everyone knew, which was a title Toni strongly kept. And that really meant a lot to Loki.

"Really? Do you really meant that?" Loki smiled and her eyes started to water. Toni noded yes and smiled as well. "Oh I love you so much." Loki embraced her into a hug, a few tears fell onto Toni's shoulder.

"I love you too."


End file.
